itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Dungeon 6
Story Summary Prologue: The Clock Tomb in the North In the harsh snowy regions of the North, word had spread that a strange new dungeon had opened...A man by the name of H.G. Raze had sent word out about his expedition to explore this new dungeon which would attract the attention of many people to the cause. ...Some even say that The Tall Lady of the West had also come here (and was part of his personal squad)...were the rumors true? When they would arrive with Scout Lewis and Scout Clarke, they would find H.G. Raze had already gone ahead with his personal squad. They would try to make their way into the area when... ...the dungeon began to "move"...like a clock...resulting in a dangerous trap. Those who hadn't been killed in this event would be sent careening below into different areas of the place... They had arrived at the designated location... The Clock Tomb The Tomb of Fiends... What would they find in this fiend infested Tomb? What secrets had lied here for hundreds of years? They continue onward to find H.G. Raze and his group... Little did they know...something more was going on here than they realized... --- Part 1: Lost and Found The party would find themselves separated into different areas of the first floors. They would travel around beginning to learn what was going on here and what happened to the others. --- The Tall Red Lady and The Wicked Girl One group would find themselves in a strange red curtained room with a moon / sun door along with Slave Girl Phryne (one of the people who had come into this tomb with H.G. Raze personally). Some would stay to talk to her about what had happened while the others would scout ahead... Unfortunately...a group of murderous dolls led by a strange Tall Lady in Red would slaughter Phryne and those with her... The ones who scouted ahead would find a strange hidden room filled with dolls / mannequins. They spring to attack but are all wiped out. When this encounter ends, The Tall Lady in Red confronts them but decides to leave them alone for now, needing to take care of business on the lower floors. They go after her but lose her...eventually finding themselves in a Kitchen of some sort. They find a weird doll obsessed girl named Wicked Aleiah. This woman, wielding the sword "Fox and Viper" is apparently part of some faction called "The Sinful Children" and had come here having heard that an Angel was nearby. She seems a bit dumb and notices one of the party members carrying a doll from before they fell down here. They give her the doll and she expresses deep gratitude before running off toward the lower floors through a Sun Door. Hmm...strange... The paths would eventually link and they would run into the others --- Old Friends and New Foes Another group would find themselves at the lower entrance proper and would spend some time opening up paths and getting the pathway open to leave when they finished up. During their exploration they find Remus the Dwarf (who had also come with H.G. Raze) in a trap and try to save him...alas they are unable to. Further down another path they find a badly injured Clinton. He explains that Raze's group had been split up and how Mysriandierella were probably on the lower floors with him...he had to get back to her... However, something else was in the way...one of the three Fiend Kings of this place known as The Skull Ox prepared to attack them. Working with Clinton they manage to defeat The Fiend King (Miri and Ryu doing some good damage) and press on to meet with the others and loot treasures (at one point they feel that they spot some sort of "Feathery Abomination" but he disappears) Clinton would leave and find his way to the lower floors to find Mysriandierella. Along the way the group begins to learn more about what is going on in this place...apparently there was something here called The Dark Throne and the one who ascended it would become the Ruler of Fiends. it was the goal of the various fiends here to get to it and ascend it...The Three Fiend Kings were the primary / strongest ones who probably had the best chance among them. ...but perhaps there was more to this..? --- Chests and Prisons Another group would spend a large amount of time in room containing treasure chests and other fiend mobs. After dealing with the enemies (and getting some pig men fiends to join them) they would loot the treasure troves which would assist them. They also find Drakebane in one of the nearby coffins and begin questioning him on what happen Drakebane isn't exactly sure and tells them that someone "red" had gotten the jump on him and trapped him in the coffin. At this point the parties begin to converge and learn that another Fiend King is about. Some of the party makes their way to the Sun / Moon doors to prepare to enter the lower floors while the others go to confront The Fiend King. --- Bad Apple Those who confront Bad Apple manage to convince Drakebane to assist them by telling him that it was Bad Apple (who was also red) was the one who got the jump on him. They battle Bad Apple who kills nearly the entire group, but with the assistance of Drakebane they manage to defeat him From the scene they attain The Crown of Spring Beauty and The Royal Scepter. Drakebane proceeds to make his way to the lower floors. Alphonse La'Rouge takes The Royal Scepter and abandons the party and their efforts to deal with The Black Throne. He leave to the surface and goes home. Some people who hadn't taken part in the battle check back to find The Crown of Spring Beauty there...they pick it up and head back to the others who begin their trek to the lower levels. --- Part 2: What is Love? When the party arrives at the lower floors they find the final and strongest Fiend King, The Feathery Abomination, waiting for them with an horde of doll minions. They also find the body of Drakebane who had been slain. The Tall Red Lady stands beside The Feathery Abomination and it becomes apparent that she is his second in command. As they prepare to attack, Wicked Aleiah waltzes into the room asking if there was an Angel. The Feathery Abomination is intimidated by her when Aleiah notices The Tall Red Lady Oh! A Doll! She loves dolls! Wicked Aleiah is distracted by The Tall Red Lady. She uses this to her advantage and sneak attacks her when she gets closer. A fight would break out and everyone would scatter in different directions. --- The Feathery Abomination Having taken out the other Fiend Kings and the Feathery Abomination's secret doll room, the fight in general is much more manageable. Together they manage to defeat the Feathery Abomination and his doll forces... Once he is taken care of, the party explores the area to see if they could find. --- Door to The Dark Throne One of the first things the party notices is a large hall at the very end of the room which leads to a huge door. There is a strange darkness on each side of it which, if anyone went in / examined the things in, were slain (which they learn through some writings). They come to learn that the door is sealed awaiting for someone to "crown the next Princess of Spring Beauty" --- Multiple Paths On one side of the starting room there are various paths. As they go through them, they stumble upon a partially injured Aleiah and a healing spring. After the party heals up a bit, Aleiah decides to assist them against some of the fiend adds scattered about. In another of these paths a ferocious monster known as The Jabberwocky blocks the way. The party is unable to defeat him initially but manage to lure him down another of the passages, allowing them to continue down the path he was guarding. They find a heavily injured Tale Lady in Red (that had probably been beaten up by The Jabberwocky) who would reveal her name to be Lethany. Wicked Aleiah would stumble upon the room and proceed to kill Lethany Past this room they find some loose "Research Reports" that go into detail more detail on The Black Throne. A long time ago another group of adventurers had found The Dark Throne and had tried to destroy it. They had discovered that The Dark Throne was virtually impervious to damage and that their "Auto 1 Technology" wasn't having any effect on it at all either. They learned that whoever ascended The Dark Throne would become the "Ruler of Fiends"...but there was more to it...and it would lead to utterly disastrous consequences for the entire world! Unable to damage the throne, the group created a mechanism to seal it away for many "cycles"...this mechanism was located within the throne room itself... Finally, deeper within this area. "Scary Mask" Anavo would find The Tall Lady Mysriandierella. He would lead her back to the main area of the floor and also find Clinton waiting for them. Clinton had finally found her again... ...the party notices his relationship with her...did he love her? Maybe they should give him The Crown of Spring Beauty...Perhaps he should be the one to crown this Spring Beauty that stood with him..? Wait...where was the crown? Apparently the one who had it (Salano) was currently in the room(s) on the opposite side of the main area... --- Finding H.G. Raze! The Two Fiend Princes Appear! The group that went down this area would come upon someone in a glass container of sorts. When released, she reveals herself to be Zero Zero Sigma, a humanoid weapon from The Age of Fiends tasked with dealing with / managing the hostile fiend threat here. She decides to join the group in their endeavors. From here it initially appears to be a dead end, but after some investigation, they find a secret passage. When they go through they find H.G. Raze overlooking some strange well holding a Magic Cup. He takes partial notice of them, not seeming to care, and leaves through a door at the end of the room...leaving the strange Magic Cup behind to be looted. One of the party members known as Kuroi no Kaiju would also use the strange well (revealed to be a Wishing Well with a strange monster inside) to grant herself more power. As they are about to go see where H.G. Raze went, they are attacked by two Fiend Princes. They manage to kill them but Zero Zero Sigma is dismantled in during the fight. The parts would be taken by Miri. The fight went so well overall though that shooting star would appear and be looted (although it would be lost later) Some of the party would head back to the main hall to see the commotion with The Tall Lady while the others go to check on Raze. Once they get him back to the main group and the others they could use the Crown of Spring Beauty and hopefully open that weird door! --- Jabberwocky As they make their way back, The Jabberwocky appears once more. This time, through the combined attack of Miri and Prince Flynn, they are able to kill it. Inside its guts they find an incredibly powerful sword known as "The Vorpal Sword". Prince Flynn takes it and awaits the others to return with the crown. --- Betrayals Those who had chased after H.G. Raze find themselves in a room full of research papers (presumably containing valuable information)...when suddenly The Magic Cup they looted begins to go off... ...it was a trap! Big Cig dives on to the Cup and shields the party from the explosion! They wonder what is going on when H.G. Raze greets them. He places an Auto 1 Glove on his hand... ...He begins to explain that he had planned to crown Mysriandierella so he could get past the sealed door and ascend the throne himself. However...given the turn of events...he improvises ...the group had brought the crown right to him...Salano held it nervously He offers Kuroi no Kaiju to join him. Any pairing could use The Crown of Spring Beauty to get past the door...she could be his queen... ...Kuroi turns on Salano and joins H.G. Raze's group to Ascend the Dark Throne...only one was stood beside Salano now a- ...Wait... '''WAIIIT A MINUTE!''' The other person with Salano also turns on him and joins H.G. Raze's group to Ascend The Dark Throne! OH MAN! '''AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enMReCEcHiM Now Salano stood alone as they prepared to kill him and take the crown... Fortunately, two people rush into the room just in time! Nick Nightshade and "Scary Mask" Anavo stand beside him! It was three on three... --- Did Someone Say Angel? The battle begins and H.G. Raze casts invisibility on himself. Together Salano and the others manage to get the upper hand up on the other two...but all the research reports gathered here are destroyed in the combat. Things were getting out of hand...The Auto 1 Glove combined with his invisibility made H.G. Raze quite dangerous. Salano, hoping to stop this craziness, decides to destroy The Crown of Spring Beauty... ...He had no idea what he had just done... H.G. Raze reappears and laughs at the group, telling them that the the crown was tied to the door itself. By destroying it, the door to The Dark Throne would now open (albeit not in the most efficient way)! He abandons an injured Kuroi to the group and prepares to sneak off to The Dark Throne. He boasts about once he had ascended The Dark Throne he would be like an "Angel of Death" ...a poor thing to say at the time... Wicked Aleiah, who had entered the room just as he said those words, kills H.G. Raze (believing he was The Angel she had heard about). Kuroi, now alone, rejoins the group...Anavo would also take the Auto 1 Glove off H.G. Raze's body. They head back to the main hub area to find out just what they had done by destroying the crown... --- Red Emperor Originally, the Crown of Spring Beauty was supposed to be used by a pair before the door to The Dark Throne area with one placing the crown on the other. The Red Emperor would then appear as a sort of guardian and judge the love between them. If they didn't meet his expectation they would be slain, and if they did they would overcome him... ...However...since the Crown of Spring Beauty was destroyed and the test was basically "broken", The Red Emperor decided to battle the entire group The Red Emperor would summon red phantoms of those who fell within the Tomb of Fiends to assist him (those who killed would get to return to the surface). The went along with him and while most were defeated in the combat, Nathanial Haywood would kill one of the party members and be able to return to the surface. In the end, the party manages to overcome The Red Emperor. Mysriandierella and Clinton would run ahead to The Dark Throne room to settle this Wicked Aleiah, with her goal completed (as far as she knew) heads back to the surface with Scout Lewis... ...all that was left now was to find that sealing mechanism in The Dark Throne room and seal it away. Miri the Hero, Crownbreaker Salano, "Scary Mask" Anavo, Street Fighter Ryu, and Prince Flynn would march through the doorway. Wellwisher Kuroi, however, would abandon them and flee to the surface... ---